thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Andrew Lincoln
Bürgerlicher Name Andrew Clutterbuck Körpergröße 1,78 m Sternzeichen Virgo Leben und Familie Lincoln wurde in London, unter dem Namen Andrew James Clutterbuck, geboren, verbrachte aber seine ersten Lebensjahre in Kingston upon Hull. Seine Mutter war eine südafrikanische Krankenschwester und sein Vater Engländer, der vom Beruf aus ein Bauingenieur war. Mit 10 Jahren zog er mit seiner Familie nach Bath, wo er die Beechen Cliff School besuchte. Danach absolvierte er die populäre Royal Academy of Dramatic Art (RADA) in London und während seines Studiums an der RADA änderte er seinen Nachnamen zu Lincoln. Am 10. Juni 2006 heiratete er Gael Anderson. Ihr Vater ist Ian Anderson, der schottische Frontmann der Band Jethro Tull. Das Paar hat zwei Kinder. Sein älterer Bruder Richard Clutterbuck leitet die Bristol Free School. Karriere Andrew Lincoln trat immer wieder in verschiedenen Theatern und Dramen auf, zum Beispiel im Royal National Theatre, wo er zuletzt 2013 in einem Stück mit Bill Nighy. Unter anderem spielte er in Theaterstücken von Jez Butterworth, Jonathan Harvey und Sam Shepard mit. Seit 1994 macht Andrew Lincoln außer im Theater auch in Film und Fernsehen Karriere. Seine erste TV-Rolle war ein Gastauftritt in der britischen Comedyserie Drop the Dead Donkey. Darauf folgten eine Haupt- und Nebenrolle in zwei Filmen und nach weiteren Auftritten die Hauptrolle des Edgar Cook in der englischen Dramaserie This Life, die er von 1996 bis 1997 spielte. 1999 und 2000 übernahm er zwei Nebenrollen in den Filmen Human Traffic und Gangster No. 1. Von 2001 bis 2003 spielte er die Hauptrolle des Simon Casey in der Fernsehserie Teachers, bei der er auch Regie führte. Für diese Arbeit wurde er erstmals für den British Academy Television Award nominiert. Im Jahr 2003 drehte er auch seinen international bekanntesten Film, die romantische Komödie Tatsächlich… Liebe, in der er neben Hugh Grant, Liam Neeson, Colin Firth und Keira Knightley die Rolle des Mark verkörperte. 2004 übernahm er eine weitere Nebenrolle in dem irisch-britischen Drama Enduring Love. Anschließend war er für 2 Staffeln in der Serie Afterlife zu sehen, die ihm eine Auszeichnung mit der Goldenen Nymphe einbrachte. Kurz darauf folgten Auftritte in den Filmen These Foolish Things (2005), Scenes of a Sexual Nature (2006), The Pro (2008), Sturmhöhe – Wuthering Heights und Moonshot – Der Flug von Apollo 11 (beide 2009). 2010 war er in der Fernsehserie Strike Back sowie in den Filmen Der Auftragslover und We Want Sex zu sehen. Außer als Schauspieler arbeitete Lincoln auch als Sprecher für das britische Radio und Fernsehen sowie als Synchronsprecher. Seit 2010 spielt Andrew Lincoln die Hauptrolle des Rick Grimes in der Zombie-Serie The Walking Dead, die ihn weltweit bekannt machte. Für diese Rolle erhielt er 2015 und 2017 den Saturn Award, für den er auch 2011, 2013 und 2016 nominiert war. Filmografie *Fear the Walking Dead (TV Series) ... Rick Grimes (2018) *The Walking Dead (TV Series) ... Rick Grimes (2010-2018) *Robot Chicken (TV Series) ... Rick Grimes (2017) *Red Nose Day Actually (TV Short) ... Mark (2017) *We Want Sex ... Mr. Clarke (2010) *Strike Back (TV Series) ... Hugh Collinson (2010) *Der Auftragslover ... Jonathan (2010) *Moonshot - Der Flug von Apollo 11 (TV Movie) ... Michael Collins (2009) *Emily Brontë's Sturmhöhe (TV Mini-Series) ... Edgar (2009) *Million Dollar Traders (TV Series) ... Narrator (2009) *Play or Be Played (TV Movie) ... Joe (2008) *The Pro (Short) (2008) *The Things I Haven't Told You (TV Movie) ... DC Rae (2008) *This Life + 10 (TV Movie) ... Edgar 'Egg' Cook (2007) *Afterlife (TV Series) ... Robert Bridge (2005-2006) *Scenes of a Sexual Nature ... Jamie (2006) *Comme t'y es belle! ... Paul (2006) *These Foolish Things ... Christopher Lovell (2005) *No Waste Like Home (TV Series) ... Narrator (2005) *Lie with Me (TV Movie) ... DI Will Tomlinson (2004) *Whose Baby? (TV Movie) ... Barry Flint (2004) *Enduring Love ... TV Producer (2004) *Holby City (TV Series) ... Boyfriend to Hep C Patient *Canterbury Tales (TV Mini-Series) ... Alan King (2003) *Teachers (TV Series) ... Simon Casey (2001-2003) *Tatsächlich... Liebe ... Mark (2003) *Trevor's World of Sport (TV Series) ... Mark Boden (2003) *State of Mind (TV Movie) ... Julian Latimer (2003) *Understanding Jane ... Party Stonehead 1 (2001) *Offending Angels ... Sam (2000) *A Likeness in Stone (TV Movie) ... Richard Kirschman (2000) *Fixated (Short) ... Andy (2000) *Gangster Nr. 1 ... Maxie King (2000) *Bomber (TV Movie) ... Capt. Willy Byrne (2000) *Mersey Blues (TV Series) ... Narrator (1999) *Human Traffic ... Felix (1999) *A Man's Best Friend (Short) ... Man (1999) *This Life (TV Series) ... Edgar 'Egg' Cook (1996-1997) *The Woman in White (TV Movie) ... Walter Hartright (1997) *Bramwell (TV Mini-Series) ... Martin Fredericks (1996) *Over Here (TV Movie) ... Cappy (1996) *Boston Kickout ... Ted (1995) *N7 (TV Movie) ... Andy (1995) *Drop the Dead Donkey (TV Series) ... Terry (1994) Director *Teachers (TV Series) (2 episodes) (2003) Soundtrack *This Life (TV Series) (performer - 1 episode) (1997) Thanks *The Walking Dead: The Journey So Far (TV Movie documentary) (special thanks) (2016) Himself *Talking Dead (TV Series) ... Himself / Himself - Guest / Himself - 'Rick' (2011-2018) *Extra (TV Series) ... Himself / Himself - The Walking Dead (2014-2017) *The Walking Dead: Behind the Dead (TV Movie documentary) ... Himself (2017) *The Insider (TV Series) ... Himself (2017) *The Walking Dead: The Journey So Far (TV Movie documentary) ... Himself / Rick Grimes (2016) *IMDb at San Diego Comic-Con (TV Series) ... Himself (2016) *Entertainment Tonight (TV Series) ... Himself / Himself - The Walking Dead (2014-2015) *Today (TV Series) ... Himself - Guest (2015) *The Walking Dead Season 5 Hangout on Air (TV Movie) ... Himself (2015) *Bloodworks (TV Series) ... Himself (2014) *Inside the Walking Dead: Walker University (TV Movie documentary) ... Himself (2014) *Tigers About the House (TV Mini-Series documentary) ... Narrator (2014) *The Image Revolution (Documentary) ... Himself (2014) *The Walking Dead: A Decade of Dead (TV Short documentary) ... Himself (2013) *Das Vermächtnis des Sherlock Holmes (TV Movie documentary) ... Narrator (2013) *The Walking Dead: Cast and Creators Live at Paleyfest (TV Special) ... Himself - Panelist (2013) *Late Night with Jimmy Fallon (TV Series) ... Himself - Guest (2012) *Larry King Now (TV Series) ... Himself - Guest (2012) *Late Show with David Letterman (TV Series) ... Himself - Guest (2012) *Desmontando the Walking Dead (TV Movie documentary) ... Himself (2011) *The Big Red Nose Desert Trek (TV Movie) ... Himself - Narrator (voice) (2011) *Attack of the Show! (TV Series) ... Himself - Guest (2011) *Dispatches (TV Series documentary) ... Narrator (2011) *The Making of The Walking Dead (Documentary short) ...Rick Grimes (2010) *Wildest Africa (TV Series documentary) ... Himself - Narrator (2010) *Breakfast (TV Series) ... Himself - Guest (2010) *This Morning (TV Series) ... Himself (2009) *Kilimanjaro: The Big Red Nose Climb (TV Movie) ... Himself - Narrator (2009) *God's Waiting Room (TV Movie documentary) ... Narrator (2007) *The World's Greatest Gigs (TV Movie documentary) ... Narrator (2005) *Being Positive (TV Movie documentary) ... Narrator (voice) (2004) *Ellen MacArthur: The Search for Speed (TV Movie documentary) ... Narrator (2004) *'Teachers' Series 3: Behind the Scenes (Video documentary short) ... Himself (2003) *Twentieth Century Blues: The Songs of Noël Coward (Video documentary) ... Himself (1998) *An Audience with Elton John (TV Special) ... Himself - Audience Member (uncredited) (1997) Archive Footage *Extra (TV Series) ... Himself (2015-2017) *Ok! TV (TV Series) ... Himself (2015) *The Walking Dead (TV Series) ... Rick Grimes (2014) Auftritt in den "The Walking Dead"-Folgen Nominierungen und Auszeichnungen *2004 nominierung: PFCS Award Bestes Leinwandpaar in Tatsächlich… Liebe *2004 nominierung: Empire Award Beste Neuentdeckung in Tatsächlich… Liebe *2004 nominierung: BAFTA TV Award Beste Neuentdeckung (Regisseur) in Teachers *2007 ausgezeichnet: Goldene Nymphe Bester Darsteller in Afterlife *2011 nominierung: Saturn Award Bester TV-Hauptdarsteller in The Walking Dead Besonderheiten * In einem Interview erklärt Sarah Wayne Callies, dass Andrew Lincoln den Führerschein nur ein Jahr vor Drehbeginn gemacht hat und Schwierigkeiten mit den Fahrzeugen hatte. (Er ist Engländer. Diese fahren auf der linken Straßenseite, wohingegen in den USA alles für sie spiegelverkehrt ist